


夜踪 Noche Acosador

by itsaLy1agreen



Series: 莱坎希雅的故事 Lycanthia [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaLy1agreen/pseuds/itsaLy1agreen
Summary: 也许算是狼夫人的番外。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Series: 莱坎希雅的故事 Lycanthia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217648





	夜踪 Noche Acosador

起调沉寂。夜幕低垂，旷野风声猎猎。天空呈磨砂般的紫黑色，悬一轮月，人的瞳孔一般边缘凌厉的圆。周围没有云，单是几簇疏落的星，洒满了零碎的光亮如丝绒缎子泼溅了水。

画家在城堡客房猛然惊醒。他在野地迷了路，于近昏投宿至此，迎接他的城堡的主人自月亮升起后便没露过脸。他倒也不甚在乎，想着或许对方长久独居，尚不习惯夜里凭空多出个人。那位古怪的男人看着年纪不大，一头柔软褐发梳理整齐，两眼是朦胧的灰绿色，皮肤苍白，身材瘦削，手指修长，近看能发现身上带着些不显眼的疤。他穿着绛紫色的长袍迎接画家，嘱咐他在餐厅用餐，以身体不适为理由早早就回房歇息了。

“谢谢您的招待！老天，我在这里转了好久都没找到个旅舍……我叫西里斯。西里斯·布莱克。”

“莱姆斯·卢平。”回答很简短。

西里斯从床上坐起身子。他向来认定自己睡眠质量绝佳，无论多艰苦的条件都能安安稳稳一觉睡到天亮。半夜突然醒来这种事情颇为反常，哪怕解释说是由于身处异乡不知名的室内也显得牵强；也许他的身体本能地告诉他有危险，譬如城堡主人实为什么幽灵怨魂，专门挑落单的旅人下手，或者只是因为那股让他感到熟悉又微妙的味道。他更愿意归咎于味道。

他其实说不出来是什么味道。他了解的味道是威尼斯散发着的带着蛋彩颜料和水味的气息，当他坐在桥上架起画架写生时候边上路过的太太小姐绅士先生们身上香水和化妆品的味道；城堡对他来讲不算完全陌生，毕竟他从小长在一座令人窒息的城堡里，但这不是他了解的城堡的味道。

别的什么令人惊异地熟悉的味道。

他睡不着了，掀开被褥穿上拖鞋轻手轻脚地循着踪迹溯源。客房里绕了两圈半，一无所获，推开门，小小吱嘎一声让他不由得尴尬地皱了皱眉。走廊里静悄悄的，他连呼吸都不敢大声，小心翼翼往前探着路。

——一片漆黑里他看到了一双磷火般的眼睛。着实漂亮，他呆在了原地，不确定自己是不是夹杂着咒骂夸赞出了声。这是狼：随后他迟钝地反应过来了。

正常情况下他应该转身飞奔，逃命似的从城堡里跑出去；但他没有，一方面因为这只能说明这附近就有狼，他出了城堡极有可能更危险，另一方面因为那股熟悉的味道就从狼身上飘过来了——他还是说不好那是什么味道，也许是别的什么东西，譬如心理因素在作祟，让他认定那是味道，但管他呢，他就把它当作味道了。

狼看上去不准备攻击他，只是站在原地，保持绝对的静默。画家一时间不知道该做点什么，于是举起手挥了挥：“晚上好？”

转念一想真是傻透了——狼怎么听得懂！可他们就这么遇上了，他是理应打声招呼……卢平先生又在哪儿？他知道城堡里有狼吗？他一下子又担心起来，生怕那位纤瘦的男人遭遇了什么不测，没关紧城堡的大门竟然将狼放进了屋……但说不定这匹狼是他豢养的，聊以慰藉城堡里长久的孤独。他希望是后者。

狼朝他走了几步，他下意识地往后退了退。客房门离他更近一些，五步之内就能逃进去把门上锁，然后用所有搬得动的家具堵上门，靠着它们垒成的山跪在地上双手合十开始祈祷。他咽了口口水，不自觉地半侧过了身。

但狼只是向他微微颔首就回过头走了。

清晨，当看到莱姆斯·卢平完好无损地出现在餐桌上的时候，他松了口气。“昨天晚上有只狼在你的城堡里。”他想说，但鬼使神差地没说出口，——他说：“今天天气可真好，卢平先生！”

“确实。要一起出去走走吗？”

“荣幸之至。”

他们出门散步。荒野里杂草长得非常高，几乎要淹上腰去；最近的镇子离这儿少说也有四五英里远，莱姆斯说，怎么会迷路跑进野地？这可说来话长，画家摊手，家里人安排的住处我是断然不愿意去的——跟那个成天板着一张脸的西格纳斯舅舅还有他的三个女儿住在一起，绝对不行。“我让车夫走小路去附近的镇上，打算随便找个旅舍住下来。但他不乐意，估计是我父亲事先吩咐了非得把我送到目的地。总之我和他吵了一架，中途赌气下车觉得自己也能找着路。”他摇摇头，“显然我对自己自信过头了。不过能在你这儿借宿倒也不错……你介意我多住几个晚上吗，卢平先生？”

“当然。你想呆多久就多久。城堡里只有我一个人。”莱姆斯说。

那狼呢？——西里斯又要问出口，但莱姆斯示意他回过身：“看。”

他们不知不觉已经走了不少路——城堡孤零零地矗立在远处，野草如潮，风吹着皱起日光洒下金色的波澜。太美了，画家习惯性地伸手去拿画具却发现把袋子留在了城堡里。他有些遗憾地垂下手，转头想对着城堡的主人调侃般抱怨几句，撞见的是男人雕塑一样漂亮的侧脸。日光迤逦，逗留在他褐色的短发间，亦柔和了面部线条，偶尔藏在他软玉色的眼里，镀在唇边像蜜糖色的绣线。天使，画家敏锐地想到挂在画廊墙上的那些圣母子像，还有教堂穹顶华彩辉煌的湿壁画。

应该给他画肖像。

他出神地盯着莱姆斯·卢平看了好久；后者起初没觉察到画家审视艺术品似的眼神，只柔和地微笑着打量远处风景画般的城堡与草原与蓝天，一会儿，大约边上的人始终没有动静让他疑惑了，才转过头，自然地就对上了那双入了迷的灰眼睛。

“怎么了？”他困惑地笑了。

“你好漂亮。”画家脱口而出，“我能为你画肖像画吗？”

“嗯？谢谢。”稍稍皱了皱眉，依旧笑着，“肖像画？当然可以。”

画家这时候红起脸来，尴尬地别开目光。“呃……你可以挂在城堡里，当装饰什么的。”他小声说，“我……也许下次天气好的时候可以带着画具出来写生。这里就很美。城堡，草原，天，这样就很美。”

晚上他们一同用餐，这一回莱姆斯没有早早地回房休息；他们在城堡的书房里聊了很久。始终一个人住着难免要无所事事，无聊了就看书——因为总是无聊，所以看了不少书。莱姆斯顺手从架子上抽出一本翻得卷了边儿的，吃人女巫的故事，他说，讲的是一座小镇里有个男孩儿养的狗，为了保护主人而甘愿跟女巫走的故事，我记得我读的第一本书就是它。

后来呢？画家问；那个故事——我是说。

后来男孩儿长大了，独自闯进森林里去找女巫要回他的狗。男人回答。一颗灵魂换一颗灵魂，女巫说，他要走，你就得留下。所以男孩代替狗留下了。

夜里就算点了灯也显得昏暗，暖黄色的光芒真适合作画——西里斯听着莱姆斯略有沙哑的声音想；男人的影子映在塞满了一整墙旧书的书架上，随着烛光颤抖微微摇曳着，像巨狼摇着尾巴。

眼熟，画家想。也许是前一天夜里与狼的偶遇让他产生这种奇怪的联想……说真的，那是真实发生的事情吗？他不确定起来了：莱姆斯表现得确实是整座城堡只有他一个人住着的样子，而入夜后他也没听见城堡周围有猛兽的叫声。梦吧；虽然他很少能把梦记得真切，但这也说得通——除了隐隐绰绰的轮廓和那双磷火般的绿眼睛，还有诡异熟悉的气味，他对昨晚与狼的不期而遇毫无印象。

“如果——方便的话，今晚我就想为你画像。”他说。

莱姆斯转过脸，伸着胳膊把刚取了一半的书重新塞回书架。

“好啊。需要我做什么吗？”

“不……这样就很好。你有鸡蛋吗？”

画家用蛋黄调和颜料，在干木板上刷一层石膏，卷了袖口，提笔，抬腕。“这样就很好。”他喃喃着重复一遍。

莱姆斯坐在书桌前借着烛光看书，偶尔地抬起眼，温和地望着扎起长发的画家。蛋彩画并不容易画快，但留色久，不易龟裂。他向莱姆斯解释了画完可能需要一段时间，问他介不介意稍稍熬夜，褐发男人笑着摇头。

“我就坐在这儿看书，没关系的。我经常看书看到很晚。”

于是沉默。画家熟稔地勾绘，先淡后浓，一层一层点染颜料。屋里光线实际上并不适合作画或看书，应西里斯要求，莱姆斯拉上了窗帘，旷野银灰冷调的星月便不能透进屋来；烛火点了好几支，随着时间消融渐暗，画家不得不偶尔地起身更换。约摸午夜，或者近晓，他停下笔，恰巧莱姆斯也合上书；“好了。”画家简短地说，“真抱歉用了这么久……我打扰你睡觉了。”

“我说了没关系的。”城堡的主人站起身，走到书架边上把书放回去，“我可以看看吗？”

“嗯……有点仓促了。”他局促地抓了抓头发。

莱姆斯在他边上半弯下腰，他下意识地缩了缩：他身上还沾着未干的颜料，而画中人正穿着一件漂亮的塔夫绸上衣呢。

“你的签名确实挺仓促的。”莱姆斯笑着说。

他就这样和莱姆斯·卢平在城堡里住下了。一周，两周，三周，威尼斯那里没有来信——他们找不到这儿的，画家无不得意地想。“我知道他们想让我住在西格纳斯舅舅家里是因为他们准备让我娶我的堂姐。”有一次傍晚和莱姆斯在花园散步的时候，他说，“他有三个女儿，我母亲看中的是贝拉特里克斯；她比我大了至少八岁。我不喜欢她，典型的上流社会贵族小姐；她也瞧不上我，觉得和我订婚是委屈了自己。”

“他们会来找你吗？”

“他们找不到我。”西里斯自豪地说，“这里离伦敦至少——我说不出来，但肯定挺远的。而且是在野外。”

“威尼斯什么样？”

“啊，就那样。”画家在喷泉边上停住步子，侧过身仔细打量着喷泉中央残缺的雕塑，“你在街上走能同时碰到放高利贷的人和家道中落的老贵族，有点钱的人似乎都爱喷香水，起初所有人闻起来都差不多，但呆久了就能分辨这位小姐和那位先生的味道。”他眯起眼睛端详着那尊已经爬上不少苔痕的雕塑，“船，有许多船，色彩不一的……贡多拉，那种尖尖的翘起来的船。这座雕塑——很久了？”

“嗯。我记事起它就在这里了。”

“啊……真漂亮。它原来是什么？——我能看出来这里是个孩子。”

“男孩和他的狗。”

“噢。怎么被弄成这样？”

“我记不清了。”莱姆斯走到他边上，他们的胳膊靠在了一起，“也许是女巫带走了呢。”

西里斯忍不住笑了。“这里原来是狗，是吗？太可惜了——这一块全都不见了。”他有些惋惜地叹了口气，“真是一条好大的狗，体型简直像狼。——噢，已经晚上了。”

他们并肩回到城堡里，经过挂画厅——他已经为莱姆斯画了三幅肖像——然后走进餐厅。莱姆斯穿着那条绛紫色的长袍，和他挨得很近，他能闻到对方身上淡淡的味道。令人惊异地熟悉，几乎让他想到那天晚上亦梦亦真的狼。

他走神了。

几天以后是满月。又是毫无来由地，画家从床上惊醒。

一声狼嗥自城堡内传来，这回是真真切切的；他条件反射地一跃下床，推开门，走廊一片漆黑；莱姆斯，莱姆斯，莱姆斯，他凭着记忆狂奔——他要找到此时估计已经熟睡的褐发男人，告诉他城堡里的狼，不能再等了。恐惧；这一回他确定了莱姆斯·卢平没有在城堡里豢养一匹狼，所以现在的状况只能意味着荒原上的野狼闯进了屋。画家的心脏跳得很快，他不敢多想，万一——

味道仍然很熟悉，可他管不了那么多了。循着踪迹，追逐影子一样追赶着夜晚……

“莱姆斯！”

但他气喘吁吁撞开了卧室门，屋里却没见着城堡的主人。倒是他熟稔的、狼身上的味道……莱姆斯身上淡淡的味道，幽灵一样萦绕在他身边。门在他背后合上了，低哑的狼嗥是从床底下传来的。

不会——

画家往后退了几步。狼把莱姆斯……狼……但是……

一双磷火一样的绿眼睛在黑暗里闪着光；窗帘开着，月光惨淡，莱姆斯·卢平绛紫色的长袍揉皱了堆叠在屋内的沙发上。狼慢慢地爬出来了，一步一步走到画家跟前，站定，抬起头，直勾勾地盯着他。

“老天啊，莱姆斯，你从来没告诉过我……”

**Lycanthia es tu nombre, se escucha como alluar.**

**莱坎希雅是你的名字，恰似野狼嚎叫。**

他能记事起就是个怪物。

不是怪胎——这个词偶尔听上去还有些因为特立独行而沾沾自喜的味道，无意冒犯；莱姆斯·卢平不能算是怪胎，他在各方面行为都与一般意义上的普通人毫无差别。乖巧听话懂事，适当地爱搞恶作剧，留着剪得短短的褐发，穿一条卷着裤脚的卡其色中裤，家住在野地，成天追着齐腰高的草里飞来飞去的小虫子跑——他是个典型的英格兰乡下一抓一大把的那种孩子；不是怪胎。

怪胎可能表现得与众不同，但只有怪物会在月圆的夜晚化形为狼。莱姆斯·卢平就是这类怪物的典型代表。他能记事起就知道该害怕夜晚，尤其该害怕月亮瞪得溜圆像人的瞳孔一般的夜晚。每到月圆，他都会被关在荒野的城堡里，“出于安全考虑”，翌日再接回附近小村和家人居住。卢平夫妇始终反对这种每月一次把儿子孤零零地关进城堡的行为，但反对无效，不管多不愿意，每到月圆，就连平时吵成一团起誓老死不相往来的两户人家都会团结起来，上门讨人，从哭着哀求的父母手里抢走惊慌失措的孩子，然后趁太阳尚未落山把他丢进城堡里。

他的父母早逝，在他十七岁那年；自此便再没有人想到要在月圆后的早晨接他回家。没有家，哪儿还有家呢？人们不欢迎他；他被认定正常的那一面全是装出来的，真正的他是那个月圆晚上锁进城堡的狼，是怪物。

十七岁，六月一个干热的晚上，满月，第二天，没有人来接他，大家都等着他识相地别回去。

——所以他在城堡里长久地住下了。

城堡里有个花园，花园里有喷泉，喷泉中央有一尊雕塑，雕塑是男孩和狗。莱姆斯不看书的时候会去那里散步发呆。

雕塑里的狗困着一位少年的灵魂，偶尔地，他会和莱姆斯聊天。

“你怎么在这里住下了？”

“其他人不想我回去。”莱姆斯回答。

“他们真奇怪。你是个很有趣的人。知道吗，我很早就认识你。在你年纪很小的时候，他们就会把你送到这里来。每个月一次。我真不知道他们为什么这么怕你。”

“也许——因为我会变成狼。”

“那又怎么样？你不伤人。你有时候还会跑下来找我。”

“我？变成狼的时候会跑下来找你？”他忍不住惊呼。

“对啊，我可喜欢你了。你也很喜欢我，可能因为我是一条狗。”

“你为什么会在这里？”

“和你为什么每个月都会变成狼的原因一样。”

“我不知道它的原因。”

“这就对了，我也不知道我为什么会在这里。也许我们俩命中注定得遇上。”

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by John 5's Noche Acosador. Please do check this one out it's really beatiful. Spanish guitar and things; just charming.


End file.
